


Sweet Dreams are made of tentacles

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Horror, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oviposition, Sounding, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2020, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tied-Up Dean Winchester, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, belly bulge, consent turned dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Dean knew he was watching too much questionable porn and when he started to dream about the weirdest porn ever with him as the main-chick he decided that watching less porn should be his goal.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610602
Comments: 4
Kudos: 188
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Sweet Dreams are made of tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> @spnkinkbingo Square: Tied to Bed

Waking up because Dean felt something in his bedroom, he had to blink hard against a bright light filling his room.  
  
Shielding his eyes against the brightness, Dean needed a moment to get used to it because it was still in the middle of the night, according to his alarm on the nightstand.  
  
When he could see again without sparks of light dancing in front of his eyes, he suddenly could see someone standing at the end of his bed.  
  
Snarling, Dean sat up in his bed only to feel a wave of peace roll over him like a warm blanket.  
  
“Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my bedroom?”  
  
Even to Dean’s own ears, his words sounded sluggish and without a threat.  
  
“Don’t fear me, human, for I mean no harm to you. You called out for one of my kin while dreaming and so I came for you. I am Castiel and I am an Angel.”  
  
Blinking against the haze clouding his mind, Dean realized that the brightness came from the guy standing in his bedroom, more precisely, from the guy’s back.  
  
Bright and formless, it almost looked like the light was moving in an invisible breeze in the room yet it looked like the other half of Dean’s bedroom was filled with the brightness.  
  
“I did what? And...you are who?”  
  
The warm sound of bells, high and bright, filled Dean’s mind and the brightness turned into a warm and golden light.  
  
“You called for one of my kin in your dreams and I answered the call. My name is Castiel.”  
  
Rubbing his eyes now that the brightness wasn’t as intense as before, Dean blinked a couple of times and looked once more at the guy standing by his bed.  
  
He seemed to be tall but his hair looked like it got worked over by a storm and he was in desperate need of a good shave. However, the guy’s eyes were of such a deep blue that Dean felt like he was falling into an abyss he hadn’t known could exist in one’s eyes.  
  
“So...I’m still asleep and this is a dream?”  
  
The guy, angel, Dean remembered, smiled and it was like the sun was rising for Dean alone.  
  
“You called for me in your dreams, yes. Your desire was so strong that I couldn’t resist such a persistent call. I’m here to fulfill your wish, Dean.”  
  
The dark voice the angel used to say Dean’s name should be illegal in Dean’s mind when he felt a pleasant shiver ran down in his back.  
  
“Well, thanks, man, I think, but I have no idea what I dreamed about before you showed up and this dream started. I mean, It’s cool that I seem to be able to do this lucid dreaming thing but I didn’t mean to call you. Sorry man, I didn’t mean to steal your time.”  
  
The angel chuckled, a warm and almost dangerous sound, and the light at his back seemed to come closer to Dean like a plant’s leaves leaning closer to the sun.  
  
“I know you didn’t call me on purpose, Dean, but I came here nevertheless. It would be considered a crime to leave such a pleasant dream unanswered.”  
  
Dean heard the angel talk but was more focused on the light coming closer to him...almost close enough that it was touching his face and so he leaned back against his bed’s headboard.  
  
“Eh...what are these things?”  
  
The angel tilted his head and suddenly, Dean felt like a bug being observed by a child.  
  
“This light is a part of my physical manifestation in your world. I can’t show me to you in my original form as you would fear me but I can’t hide other parts of me completely.”  
  
The light wrapped around Dean’s wrist and he felt another wave of peace roll over his mind and he never felt this relaxed in his life. He really liked this dream so far.  
  
“That’s kinda weird if you ask me but if it’s normal for you guys who am I to judge?”  
  
More light and Dean tried to refuse to think about it as tentacles wrapped around Dean’s arms and he felt warm and weightless where the light touched his skin.  
  
Blinking against the haze filling his mind, Dean really had no other name but tentacles for this light when it wrapped more and more around his arms.  
  
He really should stop watching hentai before going to bed.  
  
“Relax, Dean. I’m going to give you what you’ve always dreamed about. Trust me and enjoy this.”  
  
The light tentacles tightened their grip around Dean’s arms and suddenly, he felt no reason to question the angel.  
  
“Okay, man, Castiel...right?”  
  
The angel smiled again and Dean felt the strong urge to go on his knees in front of this being.  
  
“Yes, Dean, that’s my name. I hope to hear it often from you soon.”  
  
The tentacles pulled Dean’s arms up and fascinated he simply watched as the tentacles held him in place while they wrapped themselves around the metal bars of his bed’s headboard.  
  
Tugging on the tentacles which restrained him, Dean found it difficult to focus on anything but the angel at the end of his bed.  
  
“You know, normally, I get asked for my safe word before people tie me to a bed.”  
  
The angel blinked and more tentacles rose from behind his back.  
  
“Why should you need something like this when you are about to receive what you’ve always desired to feel?”  
  
Open curiosity on the angel’s face and so Dean didn’t struggle when the new tentacles pulled his blanket away and started to feel up his legs.  
  
“Manners, you know. Some people don’t like getting tight up and asking before you do it is more polite, I guess.”  
  
The new tentacles wrapped around Dean’s ankles and suddenly, he found himself in a spread-eagle position on the bed with an angel standing at the end of his bed and more of his light tentacles hovering in the air over Dean’s bed.  
  
“Ah, I will remember this for the next time. Thank you, Dean.”  
  
Dean felt himself blush at these words for unknown reasons but his focus was taken elsewhere when the tentacles holding his ankles in place elongated and wandered his legs up.  
  
Watching the glowing tendrils climb his body and he pulled on the tentacles around his wrists only to find himself unable to move.  
  
“I really need to stop watching porn before I go to bed. This feels more and more like a hentai to me.”  
  
The tentacles wormed their way into Dean’s boxershorts before they strained against the material and it ripped apart easily.  
  
Whimpering at this display of strength because Dean felt utterly helpless in his tied up position on his bed...and turned on.  
  
Even before Castiel had ripped his boxershorts apart, the material had been straining against Dean’s already hard cock.  
  
“There is no need to deny you the pleasure your body and mind seek, Dean. After all, this was what brought me to you in the first place. You are perfect, Dean.”  
  
Dean barely heard Castiel’s next words over his own laboured breathing when the tentacles touched his balls. The touch was careful and warm as if Castiel was testing what Dean felt like and in his current position, Dean couldn’t hide anything from the angel.  
  
“You mean that me dreaming about porn brought you here?”  
  
Lifting his head, Dea focused on the tentacle, smaller than the others, wrapping itself around his hard cock while the other tentacle squeezed his balls before it ended up wrapped tightly around them.  
  
Moaning, Dean tried to keep himself from closing his eyes and keep watching but it was hard.  
  
“I’m an angel, Dean. It’s my duty to fulfil your wish and you wished for an experience like this; to be taken and filled were the words you dreamed about, I think.”  
  
Whimpering, Dean watched the smaller tentacle move snake-like around his cock...before it became even thinner and pushed the small opening of his urethra.  
  
At first, Dean couldn’t understand the pleasure of feeling something move down his cock before a hot burning pleasure shook his body like an earthquake.  
  
Moaning, Dean threw his head back in pleasure and so he missed the thick tentacle pushing between his legs. However, when he suddenly felt a persistent push against his hole, unprepared and dry, Dean tried to get away from the surprising touch.  
  
“Don’t fear my touch, Dean. I will bring you pleasure, Dean.”  
  
Shaking his head to try to clear his mind, Dean tried to force his body to relax.  
  
“Sure, Mr. Burns but give a guy a warning before you start probing his ass like this is an alien abduction porn or something.”  
  
Something predatory marked Castiel’s beautiful face for a second but Dean wasn’t sure if he had really seen it or if the was a trick of the shadows and light dancing in his bedroom.  
  
“Consider this a warning then, Dean.”  
  
Castiel pushed the tentacle deep into Dean’s body and Dean was sure that if he had been awake, so would be his neighbours now because he screamed loudly.  
  
He felt no pain, only the fast and deep intrusion of the tentacle forcing its way into his body together with a burning stretch as the tentacle was thick and he wasn’t given any time to adjust to its size.  
  
If not for the tentacles holding him in place, Dean would be moved up and down his bed by the force with which he was fucked by the tentacle. The thickness of the tentacle pressed hard against his prostate and when Dean was forced to orgasm, the tentacle still in his cock waited before it was pulled out. His orgasm gushed almost comically out of his cock and marked his skin while the tentacle in his ass never stopped pounding into him.  
  
Castiel was silent as a statue while he was pounding Dean like there was no tomorrow.  
  
However, when Dean finally heard Castiel, it was a single high-pitched sound before Dean could feel the angel’s orgasm...or whatever it was that angels felt after pounding someone.  
  
Dean felt fuller with every passing minute and he saw his own belly grow with every spurt of Castiel’s orgasm but it was like Dean was watching all of this from far away.  
  
Every spurt of Castiel’s orgasm forced more pleasure on Dean until the pleasure started to become painful but even this painful feeling was only a different kind of pleasure.  
  
When the tentacles finally let go of Dean, and Castiel’s whole body shivered hard, Dean’s belly was heavily swollen and he was completely exhausted.  
  
Dean could barely keep his eyes open but when he felt something nudge against his sensitive hole, he hissed and looked at Castiel who was still standing at the end of the bed.  
  
Something hard was pushed into his hole but Dean was too exhausted to care.  
  
“Did you just plug me up, angel?”  
  
The angel laughed low but even he sounded exhausted.  
  
“I have to protect my clutch and now you’ll do this for me, Dean. We’ll meet again when it’s time for my hatchlings to be born.”  
  
Dean heard the words _clutch_ , _hatchling_ and _being born_ but he felt himself drift off and his mind went blank before he felt Castiel leave his bedroom.  
  
…  
  
Waking up was never Dean’s favourite thing in the morning but he felt completely relaxed. Last night’s dream had been awesome and the sticky mess he could feel on his skin was proof enough that it was a good dream...He hadn’t had such a wet dream since he was a teenager.  
  
Pulling his blanket away to get up, Dean needed a full minute to realize what he saw.  
  
His belly was heavily swollen, the skin stretched taut and he felt something inside his ass.  
  
Still stunned, Dean touched his belly and..felt something hard shift inside of his belly and the movement caused more movement inside of him.  
  
Dean’s mind went back to last night, still trying to understand what he was seeing and he realized...something.  
  
The angel never confirmed that Dean was still asleep, still dreaming which could only mean one absurd thing...Dean hadn’t dreamed what happened last night.  
  
Touching his belly once more, Dean felt the eggs shift inside of him...and his screamed echoed in his bedroom when Castiel’s last words came back to him.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
